Surprises 2: Valentine's Night
by detoured
Summary: Scully thinks that Mulder has forgotten Valentin'e day.


TITLE: Surprise II: Valentine's Night AUTHOR: S. M. Spencer RATING: PG-13, for language and minor sexual thoughts CLASSIFICATION: MSR SPOILERS: Various KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance SUMMARY: This is the sequel to Surprise I: Christmas Gift, which should probably be read before venturing into this one. It's Valentine's Day for our favorite agents. DISCLAIMER: Once Again, I don't own them, and never will. I'm just playing with them for a little while. They belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions, and 20th Century Fox. 

FBI BUILDING FEBRUARY 14 1:30 P.M. 

It was Valentine's Day, and Dana Scully was getting pissed off. Very pissed off. Her partner, and lover for the better part of the last two months hadn't even let on that it was Valentine's Day. *Leave it to Fox Mulder to forget the most romantic day of the year* Bastard. *I'm getting to her* he thought. She had that 'I'm gonna kick your ass' look written all over her face, and he loved it. He could've spoke up and said that he didn't believe in Valentine's Day, he believed in Valentine's Night, but he decided to let her suffer. He was having a difficult time controlling himself though, because she was wearing a brand new suit. And she looked good. The skirt was the shortest one he had ever seen on Dana Scully. He wanted to take her right there on the desk. *God that skirt is short. I feel like I'm working with Ally McBeal* Those Legs. Those Thighs. That Ass. *Stop it Mulder. You've got to last until tonight, remember?* Mulder cleared his throat. "So, you wanna get something to eat after work tonight Scully?" *Who in the hell does he think he is?* "Sure. Fine. Whatever." She stormed out of the office and as soon as the door had shut, Mulder lost it. He laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. 

FBI BUILDING FEBRUARY 14 5:30 P.M. 

"Work's over!" proclaimed Mulder. "What?" Scully looked up from her computer. "Work's over. It's 5:30, and that means that it's officially Valentine's Night. Let's go, we've got reservations for 6:00" Mulder walked over to his partners desk, turned off her computer, and grabbed her by the hand. *Son of a bitch. He didn't forget after all* 

Dinner was absolutely wonderful. Mulder chose the most romantic restaurant in town. He must have made the reservation weeks ago. Scully was very impressed. 

MULDER'S CAR 7:30 P.M. 

"Mulder, where are we going?" "Back the to Bureau." "Why?" "Because that's where your car is." "Why do we need to get my car tonight? I can get it tomorrow." Mulder didn't say anything. "Mulder, Mulder, what's going on?" Still nothing. He was silent until the pulled up next to her car in the parking garage. "Mulder, what in the hell is going on?" "Just get in your car Scully." He sounded serious. She decided that she better do as he requested. Once she was safely inside her car, Mulder pulled away. She looked down, and noticed a note taped to the steering wheel. 'IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME YOU'LL NO WHERE TO GO FROM HERE' XOXO, FOX 

She sat silently for a moment, and then started the car. She knew exactly where to go. 

THEIR BENCH 8:15 P.M. 

Mulder sat alone on their bench. Their bench. It had become their's long ago. It was the place where they would meet when the X-Files had been shut down. "Is this seat taken?" "No, but I must warn you. I'm feeling very horny tonight." "I'll take my chances. I'm armed." Scully pulled back her coat and flashed him her gun. "Yeah, well, so am I" Scully laughed, and sat down next to him. "So, what's this all about Mulder?" "I love you Scully. I always have, and I always will. When I told you that you make me a whole person, that was an understatement. You are so much more than that to me. I can't imagine my life without you, and I love the way things have become between us. But I want to make this official. I want to stop hiding it. The Bureau can go to hell, and Cancerman can go fuck himself. I love you, and I want you to be my wife. I want us to start having a family. I want you Scully, to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Scully looked at her partner through tearful eyes. "Yes" "Yes?" "Yes. I love you Mulder." Mulder pulled the black velvet box from his overcoat, and removed the ring. He placed it on her hand, and then he kissed her. 

THE END 

Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is appreciated. Send to sspencer@clover.net Stay tuned for part 3: Telling Skinner...... 


End file.
